


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Sapphire_Starfire



Series: Analogical Crime!AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is Logan’s brother, Kidnapping, Logan really doesn’t want to be there, M/M, Virgil stabs Logan like once, Virgil’s kinda psycho, idk apparently I like violent Virgil AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Starfire/pseuds/Sapphire_Starfire
Summary: Logan didn’t want to be there.Virgil wanted him to be.“What did I say about not looking at me, star?” Virgil purred.Logan didn’t want to be there.





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh,,, Virgil kidnapped Logan. That’s the premise for this. I really don’t know what I’m doing? Also it’s short.

Virgil smiled, purply brown eyes glinting. Logan pulled back, hands straining against the zip ties that held them together. He tried to scoot back, nearly tipping the chair he was tied to over. “Nuh uh, star,” Virgil purred. Logan’s eyes widened, breath hitching with fear, and he turned his head to the side. The younger male, wearing a ratty hoodie, gently placed a finger under Logan’s chin. “Star,” he growled, “What did I say about not looking at me?” One finger turned into his hand, Logan’s chin held tightly in Virgil’s grasp. He whimpered in response, closing his eyes tightly. Virgil tutted, jerking Logan’s head towards him. “Logan, open your eyes.” An almost imperceptible shake of his head, a no. Virgil’s eyes narrowed. “Logan!” He spat, Logan pulling into himself with a quiet whimper. Virgil snarled, quickly stabbing a knife into Logan’s thigh. His eyes flew open, accompanied by a pained gasp, water falling down his cheeks. “Please, let me go,” he whimpered. 

Virgil sighed, letting go of his chin. Logan’s eyes widened, hope glistening in his tears. “I’ll let you go... for now. After all,” he purred, dragging a nail down Logan’s chest before tightening his hand around his thigh, which still held a knife, causing a cry of pain to fall from the taller man’s lips. “Absence makes the heart grows fonder,” Virgil finished, shoving a cloth soaked in chloroform to Logan’s mouth. The scholar’s eyes widened before sliding shut, his body going as limp as possible in his restraints. 

Virgil huffed, cutting the zip ties and duct tape which held Logan into the chair. He took out the knife, gently bandaging the wound so it wouldn’t get infected, as well as having the effect of him not bleeding everywhere. Virgil cut the last zip ties, Logan falling into his arms. Virgil smiled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before placing him gently in a coffin. He had taken care to drill air holes into the sides so that Logan could breathe, but he couldn’t open it from the inside. He placed a few more kisses on Logan’s mouth, nose, forehead, cheeks, all over his face. Virgil pulled off one of Logan’s socks and shoes, writing in sharpie an address and number on his foot. He replaced the sock and shoe, closing and then gently loading the coffin into his car, driving to Logan’s house which he shared with his brother, Dee. 

Virgil set the coffin on the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and waited for the man with a slice across his cheek to appear. After a few minutes, Dee did indeed appear. “Who...are you?” He whispered, the scar that went from the corner of his mouth to his ear stretching as he talked. “No one important. I simply wanted to give you a gift! Please, give your brother this,” Virgil said, handing Dee a slip of paper with an address and number on it. Dee’s eyes widened and he reached out for Virgil, but he simply smiled, kissed two fingers, touched them to his forehead, and saluted before stepping backwards and vanishing into the mist. Dee called out for him again, but the sound of an engine whirring pierced through the night, and Virgil was gone.


End file.
